Tribulations from the Past
by Blue-Flame12
Summary: A crazy bi atch from Vegeta's past wants him bad and finds out now, years later that he has a mate and even a kid, so what does she do? Kidnaps them of course! Goku must help Vegeta after one of his own family is taken, can the two survive each other?
1. Remembering the Past

~ Yay first chapter! I've worked hard on this fic and I hope you like it! I had this story out a while ago but I started running out of time to work on it and I got farther and farther behind on it so for a while, I gave up on it. But here I am, after a little revising and more chapters, ready to be dedicated to it. Just pleaz R/R and tell me what you think! This is an A/U fic that takes place after the cell games around the time when Majin Buu would have appeared except in my story this takes place instead. I hope you like it and now with that said..ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
P.S. I don't own any of these characters from DBZ..life is cruel..but there are a few that I do own that I made up with my own witty imagination ~.^ lol so you no sue and me no kick butt ^^ I do own a fat, orange cat if any one is interested tho ^^ any takers?....*crickets chirping* (-_-)* darn..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tribulations from the Past :  
  
My story begins not on earth as you may think but far from it in fact. Thousands of light years away, a single ship flew through space. But this wasn't any ordinary spaceship, not ordinary at all. If you were to look at this ship from the ground it would seem as tall as the highest human skyscraper, and as large as a football field.  
  
The sleek, smooth form gleamed of black and silver chrome, with countless windows making it give off a beautiful but deadly aura that told even the strongest and bravest of warriors that the owner of such a vessel was not to be messed with or underestimated. To do so would without a doubt produce dire consequences, because this intimidatingly beautiful machine just happened to belong to a saiyan............  
  
She stared out of one of the immensely oversized windows watching the billions of stars and occasional planet rush by in a blur. Her expression was bored and withdrawn, her piercingly black eyes not really seeing anything they settled their gaze on, for her mind was far away....  
  
"You can't just keep pushing me away forever!" she spat at the dark man before her. He merely glared at her while crossing his arms and started to walk away. She quickly reappeared in front of him. He stopped and balled his fists at her.  
  
"Sakura, if Frieza didn't favor you as he does, then you would be dead by now! You disgust me! Why would you think that I would ever consider mating with trash like you?!"  
  
Furious, she exploded at him. "Trash?! How dare you!? I am the strongest saiyan left and any male would feel privileged just to stand in my presence, you should feel honored that I have chosen you!" she yelled accusingly.  
  
He gaped at her not believing what he was hearing. 'strongest saiyan left? He should feel honored that this pathetic, nerve grating, weak, baka of a saiyan wanted him??' He couldn't take this anymore, "strongest?!?" he angrily yelled back at her, everyone knew that he was the strongest not her! He would have to teach her differently then, this was the last straw.  
  
She watched him faze out of view and felt him give her a round house kick to her back. She flew into one of the crumbling houses they had just destroyed during their current planet purge. She flew through the partially obliterated walls and righted herself before she went through the building completely.  
  
Sakura turned around with her back against the wall just in time to see him charge her. She tried to block, but, much to her annoyance, he was faster than her.  
  
He grabbed her neck with one hand and pinned her arms with the other while holding her legs firmly against the wall with his knee.  
  
She watched a glowing light emit from his hand that was holding her neck as it created an energy collar that, once completed, pinned her head to the wall.  
  
Letting go, he proceeded to do the same with her arms stuck by her side and her legs stuck to the wall. (A/N-ya know like during the majin buu saga when goku and vegeta were fighting each other before vegeta sacrificed himself and he did this kind of think to goku against a rock wall..yea like that : ))  
  
He had stepped back admiring his handiwork while she growled out her frustration.  
  
She saw him smirk and slowly raise one arm, her eyes widened, ' he was really gonna do it! He was going to kill her!' "W-Wait,!! Don't! You don't want to do this!" He paused,"Oh really? Because I could swear I want nothing more than to do just this."  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. When nothing came she opened them in shock.  
  
His body was still facing her, but he was looking behind himself. She couldn't see what he was staring at, but the voice that followed, normally striking fear and despair into most people that heard it, brought relief and erased all fears for her.  
  
"Ve-get-a..... the cold lizard tyrant hissed in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, drawing out the syllables in the prince's name.  
  
Vegeta quickly composed himself and turned to face him completely. He bent down on one knee and placed his fist on the battle scarred floor while resting his other hand on his raised knee and bowed his head. "Lord Frieza." He spat out the sickening sentence tasting its foulness on his tongue.  
  
Sakura would have taken the same position had her bonds not kept her from doing so.  
  
Frieza let out a harsh laugh after looking around, finding the present situation quite humorous. Both Sakura and Vegeta gaped wide-eyed, surprised by his sudden outburst. Frieza switched his gaze from one saiyan to the other. He decided he would have some fun with them.  
  
'Oh, it was always such fun toying with their simple monkey minds!'  
  
Vegeta had to compose himself for the second time that day and at least attempt to explain himself. This was not the first fight he and the bitch had gotten into. Frieza had told them both numerous times that he would not tolerate fighting among his soldiers. Well, he told Sakura anyway. Vegeta nearly got the life beaten out of him as a punishment. Frieza had always favored Sakura over everyone, she sucked up to him like no other, kami how he hated her.  
  
Even though he knew his attempt would most likely be futile, he would at least attempt to explain himself. He didn't feel like getting the shit beat out of him today..not that he did any other day.  
  
"My Lord, allow me to explain.." before he had finished his sentence, Frieza sent him a death glare and calmly walked over to him.  
  
He stopped his deadly march within a few feet of Vegeta and just glared down at him. All expression of humor gone from his seemingly bloodless white face (A/N- just a thought. in my story Frieza is in his final form. I like that one the most.. Ne way. back to the story!)  
  
Vegeta was still currently in his kneeling position. He knew what was coming next.  
  
If he stood up to face the tyrant, he would take that as insubordination and give him an even worse punishment than the one he knew was already promised to come. So he was stuck in this degrading position staring at the monster's knees. He kept still, gritting his teeth and letting out a barely audible growl.  
  
He spoke at last.  
  
"So monkey..tell me.. because my mind must have slipped. Just when did I say you could talk?!" The evil tyrant growled and kicked the prince in the belly, causing him to land over where Sakura, still bound, was watching all that transpired with silent amusement.  
  
She always enjoyed watching Frieza punish Vegeta. Hell, half the time his beatings were entirely her fault. She would purposefully make up lies to tell Frieza, saying that he was being lazy or sloppy in his purges, though both knew those two words were anything but describing Vegeta..just to punish him further for not succumbing to her wishes to be with him. Granted, the only reason she wanted him was not only because he was the most sexiest thing she had ever laid eyes on, but, he held the title of prince, and even if he was ruler of a practically dead race, it would still give her power, and she hoped, over him.  
  
She would use him as she needed and if he ever became useless other than for a good screw, than she would dispose of him how she saw fit. Did she love him? She didn't know the meaning of the word. She cared for no one, a heartless creature such as she didn't care about such nonsense. That was for fools. She merely saw a challenge and a hot body that also held much power.  
  
She watched on in sick glee.  
  
Vegeta growled, jumping to his feet in a flash. He didn't care anymore, he was in a fight and he was not going to lay there and take it like a pathetic weakling with no honor. He had pride damnit!, and he would do his best to stay in the fight as long as possible.  
  
He knew he could not win, but he was at least going to try. Especially with that brown-nosing bitch watching his every move now. 'Bah! She must be loving this.' He thought with anger. She'll get hers someday..Frieza won't always be there to save her and he would be ready.  
  
He stole a glance at her and told Sakura all the hate he felt for her in a single facial expression I believe only he could pull off.  
  
She would have inched away from the death glare he sent her way and hidden behind Frieza if she still hadn't been restrained by the energy bands Vegeta had placed on her. Since she couldn't, she simply gulped and looked away. He smirked, 'Good she's afraid of me. She will have good reason to be so when I'm through with her.'  
  
He felt pleasure thinking of all the painful things he would do to her when suddenly, his thoughts were rudely interrupted when Frieza landed a punch to his gut. Despite himself, he let out a pained cry and bent over from the blow.  
  
Smiling with sadistic pleasure at the pain he was causing the prince, Frieza crossed his arms and watched as Vegeta tried to stand up straight but failing as his gut continued to clench in pain. Growing bored he decided to end it, but just as he was once again walking over to the hunched over teenager, the saiyan fazed out of view and yelling out "Final Flash!" he released as much power as he dared centered right for the monsters' mid-section.  
  
Sakura gasped, 'How could he release that much power? It didn't seem real, was he really that strong? How could he be that powerful without her knowing?' She squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to block out the intense light rays emitting from his outstretched hands.  
  
Vegeta had to close his eyes against the strain of controlling the ray. 'This won't kill the bastard, but it'll make it awful hard for him to walk tomorrow.' He thought, starting to focus on slowly diminishing the ki beam.  
  
Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his eyes searched the debris and dust that swirled in the air. His super alert senses heard a sound and he tensed up more than he already was, just to realize it was only that bitch Sakura coughing from the dust filled air.  
  
The dirt slowly settled back onto the earthen floor so he could finally see...nothing. He was gone. 'Blast it! Where did he go?' His eyes caught a glimmer. What was that?............There it was again. Then it clicked. He was using super speed and constantly moving around so Vegeta couldn't see him..or so Frieza thought. He smirked, well, he would show that freak, never underestimate the power of a saiyan..especially when that saiyan was him.  
  
He paid close attention to every glimmer, timing it, estimating the next place it would show up. When he was sure he had it, he let out a yell and placed a well timed kick right into midair, causing Frieza to appear in the seemingly empty spot right where he had anticipated he would go.  
  
Frieza couldn't believe it. 'How did he do that?!' This really pissed him off; the little monkey was making a fool out of him! Even if it was only in front of that brown-nosing saiyan still attached to the wall. Oh, he would pay..right NOW!!!  
  
Vegeta barely had time to let out a satisfied grunt at his success when the lizard grabbed his head and brought it crashing down on his knee. Dazed from the attack, Vegeta couldn't even block the arsenal of attacks that Frieza bombarded him with.  
  
After thoroughly beating him, Frieza uncoiled his long, deadly tail and wrapped it tightly around the prince's neck. Feeling too weak, the prince merely let his arms lay limp down his side. "Now" Frieza hissed, "release Sakura from her bondages." Vegeta, with his eyes scrunched tightly closed, gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Seeing the show of defiance, Frieza squeezed his tail tighter, with out a doubt making it extremely difficult to breathe.  
  
His resolute finally gave out and he slowly raised his right arm and pointed his finger into the air and made a slicing motion letting his arm fall back down limply at his side. The bonds holding Sakura disappeared and she landed neatly on what was left of the floor.  
  
The white lizard smiled a sick grin at her as she haughtily strode up to Vegeta, still being held from the neck by the monster's tail. "Sakura my dear, are you quite alright?" she smiled with demented pleasure at him. "Of course my Lord, but he really needs to be taught his place, only fools go around attacking people who he knows are stronger and better than himself. He just cannot handle the fact that he is a weakling. "  
  
Hearing this, the prince snapped open his eyes and glared loathingly at her with a growl. She saw this and unexpectedly threw a punch at his face. He saw it coming and took from what little strength he had left and caught her smaller fist in his hand and squeezed as hard as he could. Wincing, she drew back and glared at him.  
  
Frieza chuckled, "Now now my dear, we must do something about that temper of yours." He giggled from his clever wit. She straightened up then bowed, "Of course my Lord." He then looked at the nearly unconscious prince, "and you.." he twisted his tail around so Vegeta had to look at him, even though one eye couldn't open, and the other one only successfully opened part way. "You need to learn some manners," with that he threw him down on the floor hard, "Let this be a lesson to you."  
  
Giving him one last good kick he turned around and started to leave for the ship beckoning Sakura to follow him. She obliged, but not before she leaned down next to him struggling to get into a sitting position and whispered, "Sooner or later my prince..sooner or later.." and with that she turned her back on him and walked away.  
  
She never saw him again.  
  
After that, she was told that he had limped to a rejuvenation tank and as soon as he was healed had gathered up Nappa and Radditz and flown to planet Arlia to purge it themselves. After that, they had gone to some other planet in search of something called 'Droogen Bats?' What the hell was that? Maybe that wasn't the right word but what ever it was, Frieza had wanted them too and left to find them first.  
  
News had spread like wildfire that Frieza had been destroyed in battle but she hadn't believed it. Who in the universe could possibly stand up to the mighty Frieza? No one that she had ever heard of that was for sure. Still, it had been several years since Frieza had left and everyone else believed that he was dead and gone. Close to ten actually, and she had seen neither hide nor hair of the prince either since that last encounter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She sighed, coming out of her deep thoughts, she still needed that arrogant saiyan if she was to get his title and become queen.right now that was all that she cared about.  
  
She slammed her fist on the arm of her control seat. "Damn him!" Where the hell did he go? Was it possible that he had been killed? Hmph, it would serve him right, such news would be a delight for her to hear, that is, if she simply didn't need him alive.  
  
The doors to the main control room, where she presently was, swished open and she heard someone call out her title. "Commander Sakura?" She turned around and greeted her most trusted comrade. "Oh, Lieutenant Hachiro, I trust you've come to give me good news on your quest to track down Vegeta's signal?" He grinned at her and handed over a stack of papers that, at a glance, showed her numbers and even more numbers that she didn't understand the meaning of and simply raised her eyebrow at him, silently demanding that he just say it in layman's terms.  
  
He read her expression and quickly replied, "We believe that he has resided on a planet called Earth. His exact location there is not currently known, but he is there.  
  
She grinned maliciously.  
  
"Captain!?"  
  
A large, green, fish looking man stood at attention, "Yes Commander?" he stated with a salute. "Change course!" She returned her eyes to the window, staring at the emptiness of space. "We are going.. to Earth, Captain."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N- Whew! ^.^** Well there it is! My first chapter back on FF.net! PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I mean..noooooooooooooo Im not begging for reviews nope.. not me......well ^.^* maybe a LIL bit! C'mon it takes one minute!! Reading your readers reviews, besides writing the actual fics themselves, to me, is one of the main reasons why I do it. I want to know what people think of my work. I never realized how important reviews were to authors until I started typing my own and thinking 'man I hope this isn't too shitty so maybe Ill get some' so this is the first and last chappie that ill beg for em! And onnne more thing, if ne one wants to be on a mailing list then I can just email whichever people would like to know when I have new chapters out. Just tell me you want to be on it in your review: D and Ill add whoever wants to be on it! So I have a couple chapters typed up already but I think they'll be out every week or two, it depends, so I'll try to keep some sort of schedule going but well see how well that turns out : ) so ne way til next time!  
  
~Ja ne!~ 


	2. From the Past to the Present

~Tribulations from the Past~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Agh!" the eight year old demi-saiyan fell to the floor. "Trunks! You have to block from your opponent not just attack, pay attention to what you're doing!" Trunks looked up at Vegeta while rubbing his smarting cheek. "Dad, we've been training for five straight hours! Can't we take a break? I'm getting hungry."  
  
Vegeta glared down at him with hidden amusement, he was actually impressed with his son. He hadn't expected Trunks to last this long. After all, they were training in 100 G's. It had taken even him a while before he could move, let alone train in such atmosphere, but that was long before Trunks had even been born, when he had returned to this planet in search of Kakarot, training to beat the seemingly invincible androids whose coming was foretold to them. Since then, he had long since passed the ability and was, when Trunks was not with him, training at 350 in his Super Saiyan 2 form.  
  
When Vegeta first began to allow Trunks to spar with him when he was old enough, he could barely stand up in a mere 10 G's. Now, ha, now he was doing 100, just enough to make him have to put forth a little extra effort than he would in normal gravity, but enough to do its job. He was proud of his son. He had only told him once, but he was. He was only eight and already a Super Saiyan! Though, Vegeta had to admit..for his son to have accomplished something so easily that had taken he himself years and years of pain, torture, and taunting of his body's breaking points and beyond to acquire such a feat made him, to a point.. not that he would ever admit it to anyone..jealous.  
  
But he loved him, as much as any father could ever possibly love his child. another forbidden thought and feeling that he felt impossible to tell Trunks. But the feelings were there, and Trunks had learned at an early age to be able to read his father's eyes and expressions, in much the same way his mother did, which was how she had been able to break through to his cold heart, guarded by a thick brick wall and make it come crumbling down. That was really, the only way you could tell what was really going on in his fathers thoughts when he spoke or acted, his eyes. They were truly windows to the soul.  
  
Trunks knew his father loved him and he knew, or at least he desperately hoped, that he was proud of him. He tried his hardest every day to live up to Vegeta's honor and expectations and did his best not to complain about the long hours they spent endlessly toiling in the gravity room day in and day out while sometimes even going into the early hours of the morning. Now was not an exception, he wouldn't just lay there as a mere blow to the cheek left him lying on the ground. He could do it; he had gone through worse before. Now was not the time to give up and he wouldn't.  
  
Vegeta could see from Trunks' facial expression that he was fighting conflicting thoughts in his head. 'Probably frustrated with himself that I got a hit in.' Actually, he hadn't meant to hit his son that hard, Trunks had grazed his face with a punch, leaving a small streak of blood dripping slightly from Vegeta's right cheek. He had just gotten a little carried away from the fact that he had been struck and his natural instinct was to retaliate, of course. He would be fine, Trunks was tough, and could take way more than that..a small part of him still felt badly though...that would have broken the boys jaw if he had reacted slower than he had by turning his face slightly so when the blow connected it would do less harm. Trunks was smart in reacting that way, or else he would have more than just a stinging cheek right now.  
  
Vegeta made a mental note to keep his anger in check if he got hit again and watched as his only son picked himself up from the floor and, just a little unsteady, regained his fighting stance. Starting it back up without warning, Trunks flew at his father as fast as his tired body would allow and appeared behind him ready to take him into a head lock. Expecting this, Vegeta quickly fazed out of view and took Trunks in his own attack. Stuck in the head lock, Trunks lifted his right arm and elbowed Vegeta in the side, who could have held on, but to keep the fight moving along, he let go and took the offence and let loose a barrage of kicks and punches, all of which Trunks blocked and returned. 'Good, he's learning. Now let's see him handle this!' He disappeared and flew around him in circles, fast so all Trunks could see was a blur, but slow enough so his son would be able to aim and try to stop him before he had a chance to land a hit.  
  
'Not this again, I can never get him when he does this!' Trunks watched as his father zipped around him just daring him to try and land a strike. 'Fine, here goes nothing!' He sucked in a deep breath and focused as hard as he could on tracking his signal. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the next, letting them go slightly out of focus to better see the tiny blue streaks that signaled where Vegeta was at the moment.  
  
Doing this for about two minutes he saw a distinct pattern occurring in his fathers movements, 'Ah hah!' that was all he needed. Memorizing the pattern Trunks figured where to strike and how would be the best way for that attack, getting ready he waited till the timing was right and blasted into his position. Letting out a yell he kicked as hard as he could and watched as Vegeta appeared in the empty air and took the hit.....Wait....he hadn't hit him...Vegeta grabbed his foot and knocked him back down to the floor. Landing in an impressive back flip, Trunks glared back up at his father who was floating in midair smirking down at him.  
  
That little maneuver always got the kid, he would have to work on it, Vegeta mused silently to himself as he watched Trunks angrily go to Supper Saiyan and fly back up at him. They continued to exchange blow for blow and block for block until they were both exhausted lying spread out on the floor. Trunks looked over at Vegeta whose mind seemed to be somewhere else and propped himself up on his elbow. "Dad?" Glancing over, Vegeta came out of his thoughts and looked at him. "What?" He asked sitting up, as Trunks did the same. "I was just thinking..Mom's told me all about you being a prince and all that, and that you used to live on another planet." Vegeta didn't like where this was going. "So? What about it?" "Well..I was just wondering if.you could tell me about it?"  
  
He sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this, but looking at Trunks told him that this was something that he really wanted to know. Giving in, he thought how to describe the beautiful red planet he used to call home. How, before he was taken from his father, the only person he had had left in the world since his mothers untimely death, he had ruled over everything his curious young eyes could behold. He had truly loved that place, full of dangerous yet beautiful animals that dwelled in the thick, dark green vegetation of the endless jungles. He had gone into those perilous forests many times when he was a child, simply to fight any animal willing to try him as its lunch, once, nearly getting his head bit off by a guraja that closely resembled that of an earth jaguar, getting saved by his father who had gone out to look for him, just in the nick of time.  
  
Trunks had never known of his past and he didn't exactly feel like explaining it all right at the minute either so he decided to take the short cut. Just as he was about to change the subject and tell Trunks to quit bothering him and get back to training, he heard a low 'ding' which indicated someone was on the visual intercom. Getting up, he went over to the simulator and pushed a large green button, and saw Bulma's face appear on the screen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She greeted him with her beautiful smile and bright, sparkling blue eyes. Oh, how her eyes captivated him. He could stare into them forever, lost in her seemingly depthless gaze, as if staring straight into her soul...sometimes he felt like such a love sick baka that it disgusted him. Ever since he had met her those ten long years ago, his thoughts had constantly been plagued by her. Not so much at first, but little by little she had wormed her way into his thoughts and mind more and more with each day that had passed. Her confidence, her incredible genius and quick wit, while being weak in body, she was incredibly strong in spirit and he had begun to look forward to their little verbal sparring matches. Then, he remembered, that he actually began to look forward to and even go so far as to go out of his way just to engage in conversations with her from time to time, even though they usually ended in yet another argument. But he actually enjoyed the talks they would have as much as the fights.  
  
Until that bastard Yamcha began once again to cheat on her and when Bulma found out, all she had talked about was trying to plot revenge against his sorry ass. Vegeta would have been more than happy to help her along by just killing the pathetic weakling, but she had make him promise her that he wouldn't kill Yamcha, since she knew full well that he would have done it if she had given the O.K.  
  
'Agh, if Radditz and Nappa could see him now, or Frieza for that matter (not that he cared what that freak thought of him, besides, he was dead now) but, he had always taken orders from no one. When he was first taken from his father when he was eight, Frieza had always tried his hardest to break the young prince's insubordinant, arrogant ways. No matter what brutal punishment, consequence, torture, or beating that Frieza had threatened to do or had done had ever caused the prince to lose his pride. There would be times when he felt he had little to none of it left when he had been lying in pools of his own blood, barely conscious, while the grotesque white lizard loomed over him, laughing and showing Vegeta where his pride had gotten him.  
  
Yet he had fallen to the whims of the earthling onna and kept his promise not to destroy Yamcha who he thoroughly despised, simply because she had begged him not to. He had changed so much since his first voyage to Earth, years ago, when he had only intended to get the dragon balls and destroy the useless planet after wishing for immortality......had it been so long? After returning the second time only seeking out Kakarot to finally learn the secret to achieving The Legendary, he had planned to get what he searched for and destroy the ugly mud ball of a planet. It turned out however, that he stayed there for three years, telling himself it was only because of the fight with the androids that was promised to come that kept him there. He had had no home. He hadn't had one since Vegeta-sei was destroyed before his very eyes, so where was he supposed to go anyway? Telling himself this, he continued to train his body to and beyond its breaking points, sometimes pushing his sanity along with it.  
  
But, as fate had planned, Vegeta began to fall for Bulma, and she for him. My, that had certainly been one of the most confusing years of his life. He had thought he was forming feeling towards a person who could not return them back. Every time he looked at her he felt like he was being torn apart, knowing he could never have her. He told himself that they would go away eventually, that he wouldn't always feel like this at just a mere glance at her gorgeous face. But they didn't go away, over time they just escalated in their intensity until he thought he could bare it no longer. And so, on that fateful night, when his raging emotions could not be held back any longer, in threat to his sanity, he had confessed himself to her.  
  
He remembered how he had waited, literally sweating bullets.  
  
Waited for her to laugh at him, or to not believe that he actually thought he had a chance with someone like her, to throw the words he had spoken back in his face, he was prepared for the worst. Yet, Bulma had done none of that, quite the opposite in fact. She just stared at him for a couple seconds that, to him, had seemed like several eternities and then she did something that he would not have dared to hope for in a million years. She gazed into his eyes seeing so many emotions in them. Full of hope, wanting, lust, but most of all, fear. This information had startled her; she had never known how much he cared.  
  
Bulma just stared at him with those mezmerizingly clear blue pools of crystal. Then, leaning forward, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him. Long and deep, full of passion, lust, and indescribable relief, she showed him with her kiss all that her words would have failed to do. Too afraid of rejection and humiliation, they both had pent up their feelings for each other, finally letting them loose in one fantastic moment together....  
  
That night had changed everything for him, and he knew, he KNEW that he would not be leaving Earth...leaving her....for anything. They had bonded together and mated as was saiyan custom. He proposed to her only a couple months after that monster Cell was finally destroyed so she could have her Earth wedding and be "legally together" as she had put it. What that meant he didn't know, nor did he care, she was happy with it and he had asked no more questions.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He finally shook his thoughts from the past and back into the present. Vegeta stared back at the screen and waited to see what she wanted.  
  
"Good morning Veggie-Chan."  
  
He grunted in response to express his annoyance at the nickname, retorting with his own. Whenever he called her onna instead of by her name usually did the trick when he wanted to rile her up. Chuckling to himself, 'I'm not going to let her win this one.'  
  
"And just what do you want onna?" Remembering to put extra emphasis on the word he knew she hated. "Don't you have cleaning to do? Or burning our breakfast like you do every morning?" Smiling back at him she silently decided that he was gonna lose today. "First of all my dear 'prince of all saiyans"she countered, lovingly mocking his title. "You know we have 'bot servants to clean Capsule Corp. and.." she added, stepping aside so he could see a plate complete with black and smoldering remains of breakfast. "I hope you like your toast well done!" She grinned when he groaned at the site of breakfast reduced to ashes. "Don't worry" she giggled, "I'll ask a maid to make you guys breakfast." Vegeta sighed in relief, 'Good, he was hungry.' "Speaking of"..she looked around the GR as much as the computer screen would let her.  
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
Trunks, who had been watching with amusement as his parents tried to out do each other in 'their daily sparring session' which happened about everyday, stepped up next to his father so his mother could see him.  
  
"I thought you might want to know Goten called." His eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?? What did he want?" She laughed, "What else does he call for? He wanted to know if you would come over and spar with him. He didn't say why, but I have a feeling that sparing with Goku and Gohan is a bit too much for him." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "How pathetic, that boy needs to train harder." Bulma's eyes brightened even more. "Why Vegeta, what a wonderful idea!" He stared at her as if she was insane, "Onna what are you babbling about?" She grinned at him. "Well, you just said Goten needs to train harder. What better teacher than you? You three can train together." Trunks looked excitedly with wide eyes at his dad. It would be AWESOME being able to train with Goten AND his father! Vegeta looked at his son who was obviously all for it. Sighing he ask, "Do I have a choice?" Bulma gave him a sly smile that only she could pull off and winked at him, "Not really, no." Trunks jumped into the air, "ALRIGHT! This is sooo cool! I can't wait to call Goten and tell him! Ha ha!" He was about to go running to the nearest phone when he heard his mother clear her throat signaling for him to stop and listen to her. "First I want you to go clean yourself up and eat your breakfast, and then you may call Goten." Trunks nodded in agreement, "Cool, thanks mom! Thanks dad, you're the greatest!"  
  
And with that he ran out of the room with lightening speed finding renewed strength despite his body's weariness from his resent sparing session. He almost ran through the door, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently for them to automatically open for him, he squeezed through as soon as there was enough room and left them to close behind him with a compressed air sound and metallic click. Vegeta was left standing arms crossed, staring at the spot his son had previously been, with a curious, wide-eyed expression on his face. Had he missed something?  
  
He wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but what he did understand was that Bulma had practically signed him up for babysitting Kakarot's brat. He took his gaze from the doors that Trunks had practically flown through, and back to the visual screen.  
  
Bulma was watching his face, trying to read what his expression meant. 'He wasn't actually angry was he?' She knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of training his 'arch rivals' son, but Bulma felt that it would be a better experience for both Trunks and Goten if they were to train together. She knew that Goku meant well, but sometimes when Bulma would go over to visit Chichi, all three of them would be sparring in the yard or fighting in the air above the house while Chichi carefully watched them with a leery eye, just waiting for one of then to "break an arm, or shoot one of their eyes out with one of those dangerous energy beam things" as she would put it when Bulma would try to help her relax and not worry so much. On more than one of these visits, Bulma had noticed that Goku and Gohan tended to occasionally, though not intentionally, leave Goten out of the fight. He would just ball his fists, grit his teeth, and plunge right back into the mass of flying punches and kicks.  
  
They would, of course, join him back in, but once again; they would either overpower the little half saiyan, or start to concentrate on each other more than him. This was why she had 'asked' Vegeta to train him along with Trunks, they would probably both enjoy it more with each others company than not.  
  
She noticed that Vegeta was staring at her with a puzzled look, as if to ask what the heck that was all about. So she gave him a tiny, sheepish smile and lowered her head the tiniest bit, still keeping eye contact with him.  
  
He found this small act to cause an incredibly cute look to grace her facial features, but this was not the time for such thoughts, this was defiantly something he was going to argue against. He wasn't upset, he just wanted an explanation, so he set his tone to stern and questioning, not hard and angry, for once he actually didn't feel like an argument. "So just what the hell was that all about onna?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in the process. Noting from the tone of his voice, and the fact that his facial features only showed confusion and even some humor from Trunks' display, instead of anger, she figured he would be easier to reason with. Not that it would have really mattered any way; her mind was set with this. 'Well, here we go.'  
  
"Oh, c'mon Vegeta, it won't be that bad." He scowled, replying, "Onna, how am I supposed to train to beat Kakarot if I'm stuck babysitting his weakling brat while he trains getting stronger?" Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, you KNOW Goten, he practically lives here.. You've seen him and Trunks sparring, he's good, and he's Trunks' best friend. You never know.. he might surprise you." She finished with a smile. Vegeta just 'hmphed' he knew she was right, Goten wasn't half bad, he was usually able to keep up with Trunks and he took orders well, perhaps it wouldn't be too horrible. As he looked at her, ready to give in once again, he noticed Trunks dash behind her in a blur through the kitchen heading for his room where it was connected with his bathroom to go clean up. He smirked, watching him with amusement, 'maybe this will give the boy some extra incentive to train harder.'  
  
"Fine onna, but you owe me big time for this and don't forget it" he said, smirking suggestively. She flashed another one of her gorgeous smiles, showing him her perfect, pearly white teeth and gave him a sly look, "Oh, don't worry I won't, in fact, I think I can arrange something.." He chuckled at her comment.  
  
Laughing, she said, "Thanks Geta." He grunted again in response to yet another one of her nick names that she had so 'thoughtfully' created for him. 'Well, at least that wasn't as bad as 'Veggie-Chan' he mentally shuddered. He despised that name, and somehow only she could ever get away with calling him that and live to see another day. He let another one of his sexy smirks break into his handsomely chiseled face, nodded to her, pushed the button to close the connection, and headed for the door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma clicked the screen off, 'that wasn't so bad.' and Trunks was definitely happy about it. Just as she thought that, Trunks ran into the kitchen fresh and squeaky clean and plopped down at the table, ready to dig into his food that one of the servants had made for him.  
  
He was starving! Boy, was Goten gonna be surprised when he called him! Thinking this, he began to devour his food.  
  
Bulma glanced over at him shoveling his breakfast into his mouth and gasped. "Trunks! Use your table manners!" He looked up at her with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks and mumbled, "Sawry moghm" Bulma laughed at him. 'So much like his father' she thought.  
  
As if on cue, Vegeta walked silently into the room and passed them both without saying a word as he headed toward the bedroom he and Bulma shared that was connected to the master bathroom as she sighed at his retreating back. Even though Trunks highly resemble him in looks and attitude, Vegeta was his own mystery. She heard the water turn on and suddenly had an idea cross her genius mind as she glanced at Trunks, who was still stuffing his face in a way that was not at all what she called table manners. She smiled, that would keep him busy for a while, her smile turned more devious as she headed upstairs towards the shower and its occupant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! Chapter 2, I know not much is happening right now, but even the most uneventful chapters in stories can lead to some sort of connection later in the bigger part of the plot so you just have to wait and see how things turn up! I just have to say thank you for my reviews and hope to see everybody in the next chappy!  
  
^^ Til next time ~Ja ne~! 


	3. A Morning's Spar and Lemonade

A/N- hey! Just thought I'd take this time to tell you that Goku didn't have to sacrifice himself to help kill Cell, Gohan was able to destroy him himself so Goku is still alive.Now. with all that said....  
  
~Tribulations from the Past~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A couple miles north of the Briefs family at Capsule Corp., Chichi stood outside the Sons residence hanging clothes out to dry. She took a deep breath of the fresh spring air as she grabbed a final clothes pin and hooked the last garment on the line. It was so beautiful outside this time of year, the early morning dew still hanging precariously to the leaves, the smell of fresh cut grass hanging in the air, and the birds flying through the trees singing their melodies.. she could stay out here forever.  
  
Unfortunately, she had cooking to do because soon three very dirty and very hungry saiyans would be coming home in search of breakfast after their daily morning sparring. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.  
  
With everyday that passed, Goku was teaching her sons to think about fighting more and more and studying less and less. Gohan could handle keeping up with his homework while sparring in between time, but it was Goten she was worried about. He seemed obsessed with the thing. Any spare time he had he would be out there either by himself or, if he was lucky, he dragged Gohan or Goku out with him. They didn't seem to mind too much but Chichi was worried that he would soon begin to drop interest in his studies altogether and only think about his sparring.  
  
She would have to have a talk with that boy when they came back for breakfast, she was really going to let him have it, no son of hers was going to grow up a muscle bound thug with the I.Q. of a two year old that was for sure!  
  
She nodded to herself as if finalizing her thoughts as she started to head back inside to finish up the meal. Hearing a sound that could only mean one thing, she turned around in time to see three specks flying through the air heading toward the house. 'They were back already? Great, just perfect, the bacon wasn't even done yet!' "Oh, no!" she yelled agitatedly to herself before running back into the house forgetting the laundry basket.  
  
Goku landed softly on the ground a couple feet away from their door. "Mmmmm.... smells good!" he said letting his nose lead him into the house. Gohan and Goten following close behind, arguing whose turn it was to clean the dishes after breakfast today as Goten noticed the forgotten basket and quickly grabbed it before he joined them in the house. Chichi was just finishing adding the final touches to the huge banquet of food that she had finished miraculously just in the nick of time as the three hungry saiyans entered the house.  
  
"Aw, Chi you've really outdone yourself this time, yum! Just look at all this food!" She laughed at him as she took the basket from Goten and thanked him, "Oh, Goku! It's the same amount of food I make every day, stop over exaggerating!" she scolded him, though secretly beaming at the compliment, "Now go clean up before it all gets cold and goes to waste!" she demanded, the little comment causing Goku to gasp and rush to the bathroom, followed by Gohan, to wash up so as not to waste any precious food. Goten was about to follow them in, but as he walked past Chichi, she reached down and with her thumb and pointer finger, took hold of the back of his gi by the collar and let him walk in place for a couple seconds before he realized he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
He looked up at her with a goofy grin that mirrored his fathers and said, "Oh, hehe hey mom, what's up?" She looked down at him and opened her mouth to express her dislike of his sparring all the time and not studying enough when Goku and Gohan came into the room, clean for breakfast. "Goten, when was the last ti...."  
  
She was suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
Goten took his chance to get away, it was probably Trunks on the phone, he had called him not too long ago to see if he could come with them to spar, but he hadn't called back in time so he had gone without him with his dad and big brother. Normally if they were to spar together Trunks would have to come over to his house cause Gotens mother hated the idea of him around Trunks' dad, he didn't know why.....sure he could be grumpy a lot and look kinda scary, but he had never been mean to him.  
  
But despite that fact, he usually found a way to get there by having his dad tell the news of where he was to his mom only after he had already left. When he would return home he always got in trouble, but it was worth it. Besides, Goten never lied to her, just merely 'forgot' sometimes to tell her that he was leaving.  
  
He didn't know what his mother had wanted to talk to him about this time, but he was sure it had something to do with his sparring again. She had talked to him a lot about that lately. He wasn't sure why it was such a big deal...he wanted to be the greatest fighter ever known, just like his dad! What was wrong with that any way?  
  
Before any one else got to it, Goten answered it on the third ring, "Moshi, moshi?.........what?..........wa......wait......Trunks.....Trunks slow down I can barely understand you!" he listened for a couple seconds and his eyes suddenly got a whole lot wider. "What!?............no way.......she said.......he did what?.........and she said........he said......he DID??...........no way........you're joking right?..........your not.......but.........oh.......YEA, YEA I'm gonna, im gonna!........just.......Trunks, Trunks! hold on! He put his hand over the phone to quiet his best friend who, even the people on the other side of the room could hear, was still talking extremely fast.  
  
Goten began hopping up and down from one foot to the other listening to him give all the details out again in a slightly slower voice. Goten's face fell a little bit, "Aww, Trunks my mom would never....."  
  
Trunks interrupted, "You don't think she would let you come over if it was to train, do you Goten?" "I don't think so Trunks, I've always had to ask dad to get in trouble for me and I don't want her to be mad at him again because of me."  
  
Trunks thought for a little bit, "Hey, I got a great idea! Just don't tell her that's why you're coming over, make something up, like, your helping me with homework or something 'like that would ever happen' Trunks thought. Goten bit his lip getting worried, "I dunno Trunks, that would be bad, what if she found out?" he whispered into the phone making sure his mom didn't hear him from the kitchen.  
  
"You are such a baby, fine...... I guess you'll just miss out training with me.......under gravity.......with 'bot targets.....Trunks thought for a second then added, "I'll tell that girl at school you like her!" Trunks laughed at his friends reaction. "Trunks! I don't like her!.........You better not say anything!"  
  
"Heh, heh, well I guess you better get in gear and get over here and make sure I don't!" "Ggrrrr Trunks you are so dead! Just wait till I get over there!" "Good I'll be waiting, now hurry up!" with that he hung up and left Goten to figure out how was going to be the best way to convince his mom to let him do this. Well, he decided, maybe his dad wouldn't mind talking to her about it again. That would make it a whole lot easier if he backed him up.  
  
He found Goku, of course, eating. There was such a huge pile of food on his plate that it near towered over his head and Goten could only see the tips of his hair sticking out from behind it in places.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku peeked over the top of the mountain and saw his youngest son, "Hey Goten!" he said making a hole through the center of the pile to see him better. Goten laughed at him before he turned more serious.  
  
"Um, I was wondering......could I go over to Trunks' house and train with him?" Goku stood up and got a thoughtful look on his face, which was unusual to see, and put his hand to his chin looking at the ceiling. "Well, I dunno, Vegeta probably wouldn't be too happy with that and what about Chichi? You know how your mother feels about that"  
  
"Oh, well that's ok. Trunks said that it was Bulma's idea and Vegeta said it was ok. But about mom.....could you maybe, uh, talk to her about it?" Goten asked pleadingly, he didn't want to face his mothers wrath. Goku looked surprised, "You don't say? Wow, I never thought Vegeta of all people would agree to train someone besides Trunks."  
  
'Must have had some other influence' he thought smirking to himself.  
  
"Now, I'll ask your mother, but you know what she's going to say." "Yea, but Ill study REAL hard and do all my homework this time, I promise!" Goten started hopping excitedly again, his dad was awesome! Goku laughed at him, "Ok, but it's your mother you have to convince, not me." He left to find Chichi with Goten following nervously behind him.  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
She looked up from the rest of the laundry pile and saw her husband, with Goten standing behind him, both looking a little nervous, even Goku. "Something tells me that whatever your about to say I'm not going to like it right?" she looked from one face to the other, "Well?"  
  
"Uh.......well, you see, Goten just wanted to know if he could go over to Bulma's house and spar with......Trunks......and...........Vegeta.........." He started to stammer from the glare that she shot at him as soon as the word 'spar' came out of his mouth, he laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head starting to get intimidated from her invisible eye lasers she was trying to shoot at him......looking like she was about to raise hell, he quickly added, "You see it was Bulma's idea and Vegeta said it was ok with him so Goten would be training with Vegeta and Trunks.......AND Goten promises to study extra hard and he won't let his homework slip......isn't that right Goten?" he finished quickly, trying to get someone else into the conversation so Chichi wasn't just focusing on whether or not to strangle him.  
  
Chichi visibly paled at the mention of the prince's name. "Wha-what??? Goku do you know what you're saying?" He looked at her confused. She through her hands into the air, "MY son isn't going anywhere NEAR that man! Who knows what he would do to him? Probably kill him the first chance he got!" He smiled at her, "Chichi, Vegeta isn't like he used to be........he's changed.  
  
She shot a glare at Goten who shrunk behind his father's leg.  
  
"Please mom? Trunks' dad isn't that bad.......I promise not to get behind in my homework, and using gravity to train will make me really strong....... just like dad!" he said the last part bringing his face back from behind his fathers leg and back into view. Her eyes flashed back up to Goku at hearing what her son had just said, "Goku listen to him! You are such a bad influence......... I knew this would happen!"  
  
Suddenly a pink spot light appeared out of nowhere and settled on Chichi as she started to sound a bit on the pathetic side as she continued, " *sob* all I've ever wanted for our sons is a good education and a chance at having a good life, never thinking of myself once *sniff* I buy everything known to man that could help them learn, and what is the thanks I get? *sob* I feel like everyone is against me and I'm the only one that cares *sniff, sniff* doesn't anybody care about what I want? Does anyone ever think about my feelings? Does anyone ever think about me? Why does everyone always gang up on me? I feel so unappreciated. What did I ever do other than want the best for my children?*ok last sniff*"  
  
Goku watched as the pink spot light that had appeared out of nowhere started to fade off of Chichi and disappear from wherever it had came from.  
  
Startled by her crying session, Goku went over to her, with Goten falling on the floor since he had previously been clutching onto his leg, and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Aw, C'mon Chichi, don't think like that. Goten isn't going to stop learning and get behind in his schooling......er.......stuff just cause he enjoys being a fighter more than that silly stuff." (Good job Goku, way to make the situation uhhhh WORSE!!)  
  
She immediately grabbed a frying pan that appeared miraculously from behind her back and whacked him a good one on the head. "That silly stuff!?" she fumed, 'ugh he could be so......HIM! sometimes!'  
  
"Let me tell you something mister! That SILLY STUFF is going to get MY son into the best college around someday and he is going to become a Ph. D.!!!! Do you hear me?" With that she, strangely calmly, walked over to Goten, who was looking wildly around the room trying to figure out where the dreaded frying pan had gone since she suddenly wasn't holding it anymore. She actually smiled at him and said in her normal motherly tone, "You may go to Bulma's house Goten, but if you get behind even a single day in your homework then you will do nothing but eat, sleep, and study for the rest of your life......got it?" She said smirking as Goku tenderly tapped down the two foot high bump that was sticking high above his unruly hair.  
  
He gave his dad an apologetic look which Goku returned with a smile and wince. Turning to his mom he beamed up at her and replied, "Yea, I promise! I won't get behind a single day!" She nodded at him, gave Goku one last glare, and left the room to go sweep some more.  
  
They both let out a sigh of relief at the same time, Goten thanked his dad profusely as he almost flew through the door in his excitement. Gohan walked in at that second and opened the door for him before he hit it and stared outside as he left, wondering thoroughly confused at what the heck the commotion he had heard in here was all about as he saw Goten was already a speck in the sky.  
  
Glancing at his father who was busy trying to pat a very tall bump on his head down that looked an awful lot like the work of a frying pan he shook his head from side to side saying, "I'm not even going to ask." "Yea, better not" Goku replied as he winced at his bruised head and headed back to his food that was probably cold by now.  
  
Even though Goten was a considerable distance away by now he could have sworn he heard his father crying, "Gohan!!!! You ate EVERYTHING!!! Even MY food!!! There's NOTHING left! CHIIIIII-CHIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks set down the phone as he laughed to himself 'I can get Goten to do anything I want as long as I threaten to tell a girl that he likes her haha sucker!'  
  
Chuckling at his cleverness, he picked up his dirty dishes and put them in the sink to be cleaned by the first maid to find them. 'I should probably go tell dad that Goten is coming over now, he'll want to know' he looked around, just realizing that both of his parents had mysteriously disappeared..........AGAIN.  
  
'Man, they do this ALL the time! Where the heck do they go?' he thought curiously. I mean seriously, they would be here one minute, and gone the next, sometimes disappearing for hours at a time. One of the oddest things were that it seemed every single time there would be a full moon, both he AND Goten would have to spend the night either at a friends house or most of the time Gotens grandpa's house. Last time that had happened was last week and he had noticed, looking at the calander, that it was always on a full moon.  
  
'Man, grown-ups are weird.'  
  
He sighed and looked around, he was bored, he couldn't go into the GR and shadow spar because both of his parents had forbidden him to use it without his father there, Goten wouldn't be here for a few minutes, and his parents were missing again.  
  
'Great' he thought. 'I guess I can just go outside and do katas while I wait for him.' He walked slowly outside and thought of how boring this was gonna be. "Hey" he said aloud to himself suddenly, "I bet going Super Saiyan would make this WAY more fun!" Yea that's what he was gonna do! With that he began to power up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma reached the top of the stairs and headed toward their bedroom. When she entered and closed the door behind her, she was greeted by darkness. The bay window curtain was usually closed in the morning because when Bulma woke up she didn't appreciate getting blasted in the face right away with bright sunshine when she opened her eyes. Vegeta obviously hadn't bothered to turn the light on and had gone straight into the bathroom and closed the door so all you could see in the room was a small slit of light shining from underneath the door.  
  
She smirked to herself as she undressed and silently opened the bathroom door, thanking it was well oiled, as she closed it just as silently. She loved surprising him, she usually had to work hard to come up to him unnoticed, what with his damned saiyan hearing and all, she was proud of the few times she caught him off guard.  
  
Now, everyone knows that the Brief's family is rich and well off, that's no secret. They had the best of everything and just taking a five second glance of their huge home would tell anybody that, and so Bulma's bathroom was as large and as luxurious as you can imagine. Probably the size of most people's living rooms, wide and open, with white porcelain sinks with chrome water faucets that gleamed in the light.  
  
That wasn't even including the shower which was positioned at the far end of the room separated by a thick, black curtain. That was nearly as large as most people's bedrooms and was quite spacious, one could easily walk around in it with room to spare. That could definitely come in hand at times.........  
  
(lemon alert for those of you that didn't read the A/N)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The shower head faces the opposite direction of the curtain, so Vegeta's back was to her as she studied him getting the last of the shampoo out of his flame-like hair that still stood tall and proud despite the water that should have been weighing it down. She slowly made her way to him. She knew he was aware that she was there; he was just waiting to see what she would do.  
  
She came up behind him as he said, "So onna, what do you think your doing in here?" teasing evident in his tone. She just smiled and started to massage his shoulders, "You seemed like you needed to relax my Prince" she cooed back at him.  
  
He smirked, turning to face her. "And just how did you think that coming in here and ruining a perfectly peaceful shower would help me relax?" he said, while pulling her closer. "Oh, I dunno, maybe I thought this would help."  
  
He was about to say something back, but she cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and innocently kissed him softly. He smirked against her mouth kissing back, until he decided it was time to take it a step further and let his tongue run over the inside of her lips, silently begging for access. She granted it and opened her mouth to let him explore all he wanted, as she did the same to him. Moaning she felt him deepen the kiss even more as his hands started to roam over her body, pulling her as close as possible and then some.  
  
Kami, he could never get enough of her, whenever they were together like this, to him, these were the best chances he could show her, really truly show her how much he cared for her, how he would do anything to protect her, even give his life, his feelings for this woman ran so deep. His damned pride kept the words that he wanted so much to speak at bay, never allowing him to say what he felt. These were the times that his actions could speak the volumes that his words could not, and he took every chance he got to try to show that to her.  
  
This wasn't exactly the most romantic setting he could picture. They really didn't have time for this to draw out, though they wanted it to. But there would be more time for that tonight. Trunks would be wondering where they were and this scene would not be good for him to come across. Not good at all.  
  
Getting to business, without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up and let her wrap her long legs around his waist. He put his hands on her hips, helping to position her as he pushed her back against the wall, his lips released hers and he stared into her beautiful eyes for a couple seconds before he slowly entered her.  
  
She gazed back at him, looking into his eyes filled with so much passion only for her. Never in all her life had she ever thought that she would find someone that she cared so incredibly much for. She would give her life in an instant to save his, without a second thought. She felt so.....whole.....when she was with him, especially like this. He was so gentle and caring, never doing anything without her permission, never too rough, except every now and then, she mentally smirked, but hey, that was always ok too.  
  
They both kept eye contact for as long as possible, but the escalating pleasure soon forced her to close her eyes and throw her head back as the first orgasm hit her in a tidal wave.  
  
She had her arms circled around his neck, with one hand laying against the lower back of his head, as he started to pick up the pace, throwing her into more ecstasy. He always refrained himself from coming before her, so as to make sure that she always was getting satisfied before he worried about taking care of his own desires.  
  
With the pace quickening and Bulma moaning out her obvious pleasure, he let down his guard and worked to get his own pleasure wave going. Both of their breathing was coming in quick and short gasps as he rocked back and forth into her. Her moaning as she gently rocked her hips, keeping the time with his hips against hers as Vegeta's hands worked to guide her thrusts towards him. His first finally came and he let out a long groan and lowered his face to the crook of her neck for support as he continued.  
  
After a couple minutes of this intensity, they both reached their maximum peak at the exact same time as he spilled into her. She was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice as the feelings over powered her, so, afraid that Trunks was going to come dashing in at any time, thinking that his mother was getting killed which would really have not been fun having to explain this to him, he raised his head back up and kissed her deeply, stifling her loud outbursts.  
  
Focusing on the kiss, Bulma realized that had Vegeta not done that, Trunks probably would have heard her and come in there to see what she was screaming about. 'Oh, wouldn't that just be a great situation.' She thought.  
  
They stood there for a minute or two, just catching their breath and enjoying the feeling of each other. Vegeta's breathing returned to normal much quicker than hers and he just stood there, admiring how beautiful her face was just after making love. Flushed cheeks, shining eyes, mouth just slightly open still softly gasping for air. He smirked to himself, 'he truly was hopeless.' But if that was the consequence for being this happy just from a mere look at her then so be it, she was worth it.  
  
Breathing normal, she gazed back at him, just then realizing that the water was still pounding onto them. The stream started to feel uncomfortable on his bare back, so he gently pulled out of her, causing them both to take a sharp intake of air from the friction.  
  
Placing her on her feet, he washed her body, and then rewashed himself.  
  
(end lemon) ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
As Vegeta was going to turn the water off, a bright light suddenly flooded the room causing them both to shield their eyes. "Agh, Vegeta where is that light coming from?" Bulma asked trying to open her eyes. He exited the bathroom and peered around the bay window curtains. He looked down at the yard and just laughed.  
  
"What could possibly be funny?" she asked as she nearly tripped on a sock. He smirked at her, "Take a look for yourself." She looked puzzled at him, then complied and opened her eyes as best as she could and strained to look through the glass.  
  
She pulled back not even slightly amused as much as Vegeta seemed to be. "Damn it Trunks! I thought I told him he wasn't supposed to go super saiyan or use ANY of his powers where people could see him!" she angrily fumed. "People might try to do something, ya know?" she ended with a softer note.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Right, Trunks is supposed to be afraid that some evil scientists are gonna see his powers and wanna do experiments on him and stuff right?" he scoffed. She glared at him, "humans can be twisted and ruthless just like saiyans, you know that Vegeta."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't have anything to worry about onna, he's a billion times stronger than any human on this planet, what could possibly threaten him? No human restraint would stop him." Then he added, "and if anyone ever even TRIED to touch my son, I would rip them apart before they knew what hit them"  
  
She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Fine, you think of it that way if you want to, but I'm going down there and I'm gonna yell my lungs out at him." She answered back to him over her shoulder as she headed for the door.  
  
He looked her up and down, "Just like that huh?" she stopped walking towards the door and inspected herself and yelped when she realized that she still didn't have any clothes on and was sopping wet. He laughed at her, "Onna, come here" she eyed him, but slowly walked back up to him.  
  
He tilted her head back and kissed her gently while at the same time powering up only slightly so when they were done she was completely dry. She stepped back, the anger gone from her face, "thanks, Oh............and Vegetable head.........she smiled, don't call me onna" she winked at him, then selected some clothes and walked out to yell at Trunks as Vegeta smirked and returned to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-OK now you guys have no idea what i have been dealing with these last few days. For a couple hours I thought that my whole story was lost and that I would never see my chapters again. This chapters middle had been completely screwed up thanks to something bugging my computer so I thought i would have to start all over again. The rest of the chapters were loading too slow and i thought my computer was crap but i found out the disk i used to use for these chapters had merely gotten old and it was no use anymore. So luckily i had printed out the first 3 chapters so i just retyped the middle of this one from my printed version and thanks to that and a big help from Camaro who helped me sort this out every thing is now ok. So i was also thinking that as long as i get enough reviews to keep me motivated hint hint nudge nudge that i will have the chapters out quicker than once a week may be every other day or so. So as long as the reviews keep coming you'll see more of em and dont forget to actually tell me you want on my update list so you know when their out cause I get ppl who really want to read the next chapter but they dont say that they want on the list so just dont forget if you want to be on it. Review Review and you'll see the next one soon!  
  
~Blue-Flame12~ 


	4. Problem Solved

~Tribulations from the Past~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Miles above the unsuspecting earth, Sakura's ship hovered ominously. Pacing back and forth all eyes were on her as she walked in circles obviously deep in thought.  
  
No one uttered a sound as they awaited her next order. She must go about this carefully; one wrong move and the whole plan would fail. Anything could be going on down there. When she had first arrived near earth she had been suspecting several possibilities of what she might find but she was not prepared for this, it made many questions rise to mind and it also changed parts of her plan.  
  
Finding an earth in ruins or in stages of war, or just showing any signs at all that the Prince was down there was what had been expected, but what she found was quite the opposite. The earth looked perfectly fine, no signs of struggle or tyranny. It looked quite peaceful in fact. 'What does this mean?' She couldn't help but wonder. Why hadn't Vegeta taken over the planet and used it as he wished or just plain destroyed it? What was going on? This was most unusual indeed.  
  
Were they incorrect in their calculations, made an error perhaps? Glancing at the cryptic messages before her she concluded that they were indeed at the correct planet. There was only one thing to do......  
  
She turned her head sharply toward her crew seemingly just realizing that they were there. "Lieutenant Hachiro?"  
  
He stepped forward attentively. "Yes, Commander?" She smiled at him unusually pleasant-like. "Go straight to the lab and collect a spy bot' that will satisfy all our needs, that includes sending its visual and documentary findings on the target and his surroundings. I want to know what Vegeta's been up to all this time and why the earth has not been destroyed yet. Hopefully, this will tell us." Hachiro nodded his understanding and quickly left the room.  
  
Switching from walking to flying he sped up and headed toward the ships bowels where he believed the laboratory was located. Truth be told he only had a faint idea where he was going, never having to go to the lab himself, it took a couple minutes just searching rooms before he came upon the correct one.  
  
Going toward the area marked 'Spyware Detection Robotics' he carefully checked one of the little sphere-shaped metal balls to make sure it held all they required. It looked like a round metallic ball with a red glass center, about the size of a Namek dragon ball actually, (If you've seen the DBZ Movie: The Tree of Might, the round metal spider looking thing that appears at the beginning when it crawls out of a huge crater in the forest is what I'm describing for a spy bot') Hachiro carried it out of the room a little awkwardly and flew up toward the docking bay and set it down.  
  
Pressing a button here and there, he set its target on Vegeta's signal or those similar to his and filed its objectives for visual and documentary observation that was to be sent live back up to the ship. It hummed to life and lingered in the air for only a moment before it flew out of the ship so fast that only a flash of light was seen as it began its descent to earth......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earth  
  
Goten couldn't believe his luck! Besides dad getting a bop on the head, that was a lot easier than he thought it was gonna be. Now as long as he kept up his good grades he would be able to train with them all the time! 'This is gonna be great!' he thought excitedly. Training with Vegeta was bound to be a lot of work but with Trunks there it would be worth it, and all that cool training equipment that he would get to use! He just couldn't wait to get started!  
  
His head full of images of sparring equipment and the prospect of getting stronger, Goten didn't notice a small beam of light heading almost directly toward him until it was too late and it flew just under the spot where he was flying and sped by him so fast that all he saw was a blur as the wind roared behind it catching Goten in its wake.  
  
He was caught off guard from it happening so suddenly without warning and he was sent yelling and tumbling through the air. Taking a while before he could right himself he hovered wide eyed at the now almost invisible ball of light as it flew out of site. "What in the world was that?" He wondered out loud. "Wow, that was really fast. I couldn't even see what it was! I should tell Trunks about this, maybe he'll know what it was." Keeping a better watch of his surrounding now, Goten put on an extra burst of speed and hurried toward Capsule Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks began to power up, letting his naturally light purple hair turn to a golden blonde and his blue eyes change into an almost turquoise green. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..." The ground shook, miniature lightening bolts flew around him as small bits of grass and rocks swirled around his aura.  
  
Growling, he lowered into a fighting position and imagined he was facing a terrible warrior that everyone else had tried to beat and failed. It was all up to him now, he would have to give it everything he had to take him down! Giving another cry, he flew at his invisible rival and so caught up in his shadow fight that he did not notice a flash of light appear at the other end of the yard and slowly lower itself into the bushes.  
  
The spy bot' now in a safe, undetectable place, unfolded itself with its long spider like legs and got a firm hold on the ground while it focused its red glass eye and observed its first encounter with one of the targets' offspring.  
  
It began its documenting and recording unnoticed. After a couple minutes the boy was joined by an older women which promptly caused the boy to return to his normal stage and stand there guiltily while the women stood, hands on hips, scowling and shaking her finger at him.  
  
"..and don't think that I won't because I will! You can't just go around showing your power to the world! Do you know how much trouble that could cause? I never want to see you do that again out in the open and if I do then that gravity simulator is off limits for a month and your father won't even be able to change my mind about this one! Now, do you understand Trunks?" He mumbled a yes while looking at the ground and turned to go inside when he looked up into the air and smiled. Goten was there at last.  
  
Landing a little nervously, Goten walked slowly over to them. He had seen when he was still in the air that Trunks was getting yelled at again, his thoughts of the strange beam of light vanished. Bulma could be scary when she wanted to be, sometimes, he thought he would rather face an angry Vegeta than Bulma when she got upset!  
  
"Uh, hi Bulma" he said timidly. Her face relaxed and she smiled at him taking away his nervousness, "Oh, hello Goten, I'm glad your mom let you come, I wasn't sure you'd be able to get away!" He gave her his famous Sons grin, "Yea, dad convinced her but he got hit on the head by her frying pan again!" Bulma laughed, 'Yea same old Chichi.' "Well, Vegeta is still upstairs and hasn't had breakfast yet so you'll have to wait a few minutes before he's ready."  
  
No sooner had she said that, Vegeta came walking out of the house and stood beside her, looking at Goten. "So you think you can handle training with me kid?" Goten looked up at him grinning, "I'll try my best sir." Vegeta actually smiled at him, "Good, let's hope that's enough." Bulma jabbed him in the ribs, "Be nice! Goten can handle it can't you Goten?"  
  
"Yea, I can't wait to get started!"  
  
Vegeta grunted, "Fine, but first I'm going to eat, you can spar while your waiting." Bulma smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek which, to her surprise, made him blush a tiny bit. 'Wow, Vegeta blushing because I kissed him on the cheek in front of the kids!' She thought, 'He looks so cute when he does that!' He looked at her annoyed yet at the same time strangely looking like he was trying to keep a small smirk down as he turned and headed back into the house.  
  
The three stayed out there a while longer as they talked about this and that and, thinking Vegeta should be done by now, they walked inside. Unknown to them they had been watched the whole time, a red eye followed them unblinkingly as they disappeared into the building. It had only been about three minutes but it had been enough......  
  
Its mission completed, the spy bot' detached its legs from the ground, curled back up into a ball and blasted out of the bushes in a flash as it headed back towards the ship floating undetected high above the earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in her chair, eyes on the visual screen that was showing her what the spy bot' was recording. A small smile playing on her lips. 'Yes. She had him. Not once in a million years would she have thought that this was possible but it had happened. She had seen it with her own eyes.  
  
Vegeta had a mate, and not just any mate, but a human to top it off. This new information suddenly made things much simpler. She never would have believed it had she not just witnessed the little displays of affection between the prince and the women and judging by the documents that the spy bot' had collected, they also had a brat.  
  
The power level taken from the lavender haired freak proved without a doubt that he was saiyan, a half-blood at least, and the resemblance between Vegeta and the woman showed remarkably well in the child. Yes, it was his. The shorter dark haired one she swore she had seen before but it must just be coincidence. He wasn't any use to her. But, oh how the tables had turned.  
  
'Vegeta, your mine' she thought triumphantly to herself.  
  
Hachiro, standing by the wall, nervously cleared his throat, he had seen what new information they had just found out and he was sure she would be furious. Was it not she that wanted to be Vegeta's mate and rule as queen? Now, he had a mate and an heir. All their careful planning and searching now seemed fruitless and all for nothing. But, if this was so, why was she not angry? She looked quite calm in fact, almost victorious, as if she had suddenly just won it all by finding this out.  
  
"Commander? What are we to do? It seems that everything is lost now, yet you seem quite assured. Do you have a plan?" She shifted her eyes toward him, her smile almost making his skin crawl now. "Lieutenant, tell me, when you fight an enemy do you not go for where he is strongest, or where he is weakest?" He stared at her blankly, he had no idea where this was going.  
  
"I would go for where he is weakest and use where I am strongest against him." He answered. She nodded, "Yes now, do you realize what this new discovery must mean to us? We attack his weak points and use our strengths to trap him in a corner and bend him to our will. Do you understand?"  
  
"I am sorry Commander, but I'm afraid that I don't understand. We attack his weakness........but, the prince, seems so powerful, I'm afraid even I don't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Ah, but you miss the point. Now, remember this Lieutenant............. The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind. There is one, and only one thing that will mean victory for us, if we play right."  
  
"Commander.........what are you planning? What do we do? You say attack his weak points and trap him in a corner to bend him to our will but, how? How are we to accomplish that? What do we attack?"  
  
She turned back to the over sized window and stared down at the earth cruelly. Finally, her voice cold and withdrawn she answered, "The heart, my dear Hachiro, first we attack his heart............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hachiro was a bit slow on that one wasn't he? Lol I got a bit of the last part from a scene here and there from the Spiderman movie so just in case ya noticed that, I thought it fit pretty good into what was going on. So now we know that Sakura now knows about Bulma and Trunks and plans to use them to get to Vegeta. What happens to Bulma now and will Trunks play into this at all? Only I know *insert evil laugh here please* . lol and ne way ~.~ I've got up to the 7th chapter written so review and I can update faster!  
  
~Blue-Flame12~ 


	5. Vegeta get's a Bath!

~Tribulations from the Past~  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
When Bulma, Trunks, and Goten entered the kitchen, they found Vegeta still at the table with stacks of plates already finished cluttered all around as he dug into fresh ones being delivered by their maids.  
  
"Well obviously we know who Trunks gets his table manners from." Bulma teased to him. He acknowledged her with a grunt and continued eating. She rolled her eyes as he grabbed another plate from a skittish maid and looked at Goten and Trunks who were acting disappointed that they weren't able to go spar yet. "Hey why don't you two go into the backyard and spar while the 'Prince of All Saiyans' finishes stuffing his face?" she winked. They both nodded grinning and headed outside.  
  
It turned out to be a warm summer day with just the right breeze and they quickly decided that the back yard was too confining and, telling Bulma first of course so they wouldn't have another episode like earlier, they decided to head out to a nearby gorge (Trunks had found it) where they could spar without people seeing them while they waited for Vegeta to finish eating which, knowing him, would probably take awhile.  
  
Landing in the enormous rocky ravine surrounded by towering rock walls, they both powered up and started to spar right away at their almost max level, Trunks' was a bit higher then Gotens so he kept it down so they were just even so it would make the fight more interesting. They had told Bulma where they were going so most likely Vegeta would probably show up there in a while to start the training there, this would be a good warm up they decided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Onna, where have the two brats gone? If they expect me to train them then they better stop running off or I'll just let them train themselves."  
  
Vegeta stomped back into the kitchen after not finding them in the house or the back yard. Bulma's voice was heard from the living room, "They went to a gorge 5 miles out of North City, I told them that you would meet them there when you were done."  
  
"What? I never said I would go out there! I could have been training by now, why didn't you tell me this in the first place before I wasted my time looking for them?" She popped her head around the corner grinning, "You didn't ask."  
  
Growling in frustration at her, he left the house and blasted into the air heading for the gorge. He knew exactly where he was going. He had been to that very same place countless times, years ago before Trunks was even born. He had used it to train and camp when he had first arrived preparing to fight the androids. It was quite perfect for sparring outside, no one would ever notice you. Trunks actually found it on his own, and used it for this very purpose. It was quite a coincidence if you thought about it.  
  
Suddenly, an unsettling thought came to him. 'Maybe I should just go get the boys and return to the house to train there, Bulma will be all alone and, knowing her, she'll let all the servants off for the day and who knows what she could get herself into if no one is around to know if she's alright.... .'  
  
This may seem like a weird, paranoid thought to you and you may wonder why Vegeta would even bother to worry about such a thing, but as I'm sure you've figured out if you're a dedicated DBZ fan, that trouble always seems to find Bulma no matter where she goes or what she does.  
  
But Vegeta ignored his better instinct and told himself that he was just being paranoid. They would be gone for only a day and probably get back early tomorrow morning or very late tonight.  
  
What could possibly happen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma hummed to the music that she had blaring on the radio as she helped the maids clean the mess that Vegeta had left after breakfast cause she had nothing else to do. After everything was cleaned up, since it was a Sunday, she didn't have any work to do and the house was in order so she decided to let all the servants off for the rest of the day thinking she'd be fine without them.  
  
Capsule Corp., as we all know, is a very huge place. So huge, that the Brief's had made it into a kind of home/building corporation. Bulma and her families living area and home was on a huge section in the front, and her parents lived way on the other side, so she never saw them much by accident.  
  
She had no one to talk to and finally getting bored, decided that she and Chichi should go spend a day at the beach, so picking up the phone she called her and after much convincing that Chichi's house was clean enough and could use a day off of being spotless, they were getting ready and both off to meet at their favorite place at the beach by the volleyball nets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks you are such a cheater! You said you'd fight with only one arm!" Goten pouted in his adorably cute, high voice. "Well I did only use one arm, I punched you once with this arm" Trunks lifted his right arm smugly, "then once with this arm" he lifted the other one. Goten pouted, "Not fair! You knew you were cheating." Trunks rolled his eyes, "Goten you are such a sore loser. Quit being a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby Trunks!"  
  
Trunks smirked, a mirror image of Vegeta, "Then prove it" he said, while lowering back into a fighting position.  
  
"Fine! And this time, I'm gonna win Trunks."  
  
"Ha, we'll see." Trunks said almost deviously. With that, he flew at Goten with a very smug look on his face. Then, just as he was about to appear behind Goten, he was grabbed from behind and had his arms and legs pinned to his sides leaving him utterly helpless.  
  
Struggling, he fiercely looked up into the face of his captor and let out a groan. "Daaaad, no fair! Lemme go!" he struggled with all his strength but gave up when he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere. Vegeta grinned down at him, "Not fair? You should always be on the aware for a surprise attack, the enemy will not hesitate to get you when you're not paying attention." He glanced over at Goten who still had a big bruise on his face from when Trunks had hit him deliberately cheating. "Besides" Vegeta added, "It doesn't look like you're much into playing fair." (*ouch!*)  
  
Trunks blushed shamefully and suddenly found staring at the ground miles below them very fascinating.  
  
"So are you boys ready to begin?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. They both nodded. He let a sullen Trunks go and proceeded to explain how, if it had been a real life situation, would have been the best way for Trunks to get out of that hold. After explaining a few tricks of the trade about fighting smarts, he taught them about using good bluffs on your opponent, then asked them a couple questions here and there to determine what he thought they were ready for and what they were not. When he was satisfied by what they knew, they dropped back down to the ground and lowered into the wide, yet deep gorge and the lessons began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Coming back from the beach Bulma was exhausted, she was dripping wet and it wasn't from the ocean. Pouring just didn't seem to justify how hard the rain was pounding down. It was just like being under a waterfall the second you walked outside. The wind was blowing and trees were getting knocked over. Lightening was flashing and power lines were starting to get taken out and half the city was in darkness already from loss of electricity. Thankfully, where she lived the power lines were still currently up and she had light, but the light bulbs kept flickering which meant they would probably be going out soon.  
  
She hadn't gotten home till late because when the storm had hit so suddenly and without warning they had headed straight for Chichi's because it was closer and the air cars weren't holding up too well in the terrible wind. She had finally been able to make it home when it had taken a short break, but not even half way back she had gotten stuck in the worst part of it yet and got drenched just making it from the car to the door.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 11:00 and groaned. Tomorrow was Monday and if she didn't get enough sleep everyone would suffer the next day from her mood. She had expected Vegeta and the kids to be home by now, what with the weather and all, but knowing saiyans they probably enjoyed fighting in the torrent of rain immensely. So, heading up the stairs, she decided to take a quick shower to warm up and then would go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Back to that mid-afternoon~  
  
(An hour or two after Bulma left the house)  
  
"Dad we're f-fr-freezing, let's go home!" Trunks yelled over to Vegeta through the howling wind. The rain was gushing down into the gorge like a waterfall off the sides of the cliff and was streaming onto them relentlessly.  
  
Now, when I say they were having rain gushing down on them relentlessly.... I mean Trunks and Goten. Vegeta however, was quite dry and cozy. There was a small cave-like indent in the side of the rock wall that was just big and deep enough for one person sitting down to fit into it. Vegeta was occupying this for meditation while the boys were supposed to be working on some new sets of katas that he had taught them.  
  
Sitting Indian style with his hands resting on the sides of his legs, he opened one eye to glare at Trunks. "Quit whining boy, this is nothing! You must clear your mind and focus on what you must do, now concentrate!" With that he closed his eye and resumed sitting in silence.  
  
Trunks and Goten squinted at each other as best as they could through the sheets of water, but in the end Trunks decided that for them to get home, his dad needed to know how it felt to be them right now, so forming a bubble-like energy ball, he raised it up and it actually began catching and filling up with raindrops. Since it was raining harder than a faucet can spout water, it didn't take long to be full and, snickering over to Goten who looked almost horrified and like he wanted to be anywhere but there, Trunks heaved it at Vegeta and yelled somewhat evilly, "Heads up dad!" (Isn't Trunks a nice son? *evil smile*)  
  
It hit him dead center in the face and soaked him as thoroughly as if he had just jumped in a lake with his clothes on. Vegeta's eyes flew open as he jumped to his feet as quick as lightening, which caused him to bang his head on the ceiling of the small cave-like area and cursed loudly.  
  
Trunks laughed uncontrollably, "Hey does the water feel more on the wet or dry side today dad?" he yelled through his fits of laughter.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL BE DOING PUSH-UPS IN THE RAIN FOR A MONTH!!!"  
  
He glared over where his only and soon-not-to-be-living-when-he-got-his- hands-on-him-son who was currently rolling around on the soaked ground despite the two feet deep mud, laughing his head off while Goten looked as if he didn't know whether to be terrified or laughing right along with Trunks. Vegeta just glared at him rolling on the ground as his son was miserably failing at trying to collect himself enough to stand up (He kept looking at his dad standing there with his hair dripping water and bent down at odd angles all over the place which looked very hysterical and made him start busting out every time he looked at him) but soon found that the mud worked like a suction cup and Vegeta got the pleasure of watching him get more and more stuck in the mud till he gave up trying to get free and just sat there still grinning widely.  
  
"I have half a mind to just leave you stuck there for the night you know that Trunks?" He growled while wringing his hair out, yet just couldn't keep down the smile at watching him act so goofy. "How about if I can get outta here then me and Goten go home where it's dry and waterproof?" Trunks asked almost seriously.  
  
"Boy, you are pathetic." He said shaking his head with hidden amusement. "Fine, you two may go back to the house if you feel that a little bit of rain is too much for you to handle, but tomorrow be prepared for the hardest training of your life."  
  
Trunks, still sitting down, stuck in the mud, looked over at him, "What? Aren't you coming with us?" Vegeta, watching him struggle to get out of the mud and actually have to power up just a little bit to get free replied, "When you meditate, to achieve open mindedness you must concentrate on it for a specific amount of time. The more I am distracted by you and your childish games the more I waste and have to spend more time meditating to achieve the goal."  
  
Trunks, obviously not understanding a word of this just looked at him for a second wide-eyed and said, "Oh."  
  
"Well OK, Goten you ready?"  
  
A huddled and shaking Goten replied "Yea, l-lets g-go-o T-Trunksss.."  
  
He waved to his father as they floated up through the air and they turned and sped away quickly leaving only their aura colorations behind them which soon disappeared from the heavy rain. Vegeta sighed and sat back down rather heavily with an annoying wet plop. "Sigh, he is definitely that onna's son." He thought. "Now at least I can meditate in peace."  
  
With that he got back to work, ignoring the pounding rain and howling wind, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts but still was unable to stop from shaking his head one last time and keeping the tiniest of smiles from only momentarily gracing his face.  
  
A/N: I know I kinda skipped around alot during this day but if anyone got confused about what happened when, just ask and I'll post to clear it up. Hope you enjoyed this one, I like to think that Vegeta and Trunks had a pretty good relationship with one another even though DBZ never really lets you see how they interacted all the time together but I thought that with Trunks' personality when he was younger that Vegeta would almost have to act with him like this even if just occasionally. But, ne way thats just me......... So hope you liked it and let's see those reviews that I love so much! Oh and sorry vegetasqueen1220 but next chapter is when at least some of the suspense takes place. I know not alot happened here but *Evil grin* this chappy just kinda filled in some spots but ya gotta know this for later parts to understand it. Enjoy!  
  
~Blue-Flame12~ 


End file.
